


Halven

by g0re_whore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0re_whore/pseuds/g0re_whore
Summary: Lance experiences a moment of empathy.





	Halven

 

It hit Lance at the most obscure of times, this striking realisation that wars came to an end.

_And all who fought must return home..._

It was what they hoped to accomplish, wasn’t it? Universal peace. Stability throughout the galaxies. Justice served though the heavens fell...

The video game controller in Lance’s hand felt oddly weighted. He placed it down, eyes fixating onto the boy who lay lazily on his bed. Keith was flicking his knife back and forth out of habit with his eyelids looking heavy as though he were on the verge of sleep.  

They spent time together often as of late and it was comforting having somebody in his presence similar to sharing a room with a sibling. Just like before the war.

Lance knew there was nobody waiting for the boy on Earth. Keith Kogane did not have a home return to. No familiar hand to congratulate his nobility. No kin to tell tales of Voltron’s, and more importantly, Lance’s own brilliance....

The screen flickered and his attention was once again returned to the pixelated avatar being defeated at the boss’s merciless, equally pixelated, hand.

_Shoulda stolen the cheat codes from Pidge._

Lance unplugged the console and thought about what it would be like living without a family. He thought it would be liberating in a sense. But cold. So incredibly cold…

He shivered at the thought.

_      _     _

 

“Uh...Lance...” Keith said, placing his knife protectively out of proximity. “What are you doing?”

It took a second for him to become fully cognizant of his actions but that was not enough to make him stop.

“You just looked a little stiff. I’m warming you up a little.” Lance laughed, wrapping his arms around the red paladin and nuzzling into him affectionately. Keith placed his arms around his shoulders after a second of hesitance. Lance could feel his heartbeat threatening to explode out of his chest and, for a second, he felt a little bad for sneaking up on him out of the blue.

“I love you, Keith.”

“I...” Keith began, startled into silence. Lance allowed him to take his time. To melt into his warmth and understand that he never was and never will be truly _alone._

“You..too Lance.” Keith whispered, giving the other a light pat on the head, “You too.”

  



End file.
